Do you know? - Uchiha Itachi
by chen.ziean
Summary: A little one-shot featuring Uchiha Itachi and an oc of mine. There would be questions that mostly start with 'do you know'


**Do you remember/know? (Itachi Uchiha)**

 **Do you remember the first time we met?**

A six years old Itachi watched as his father bought a strange, blood covered girl back home. His first thought was that she looked so different compared to the members of his clan with her white hair and red eyes. It was a mystery as to why his father bought her back home and decided to raise her as his clan was wary of outsiders. He learned that her clan was massacred the day before she came to his home.

 **Do you remember the time I learned your name?**

She was thought to be mute as she didn't utter a single word for a week. However, Itachi was relentless and finally, she spoke. "Chiyuki, my name is Chiyuki." She shielded away the moment her name fell from her lips. Many people, including the members of her clan, had hated and bullied her from her name that meant 'Bloody Snow'. She relaxed when she realized that Itachi had no such intention for in the end, a name is just a name. It is up to the person to define it.

 **Do you remember the time we mascaraed my clan?**

Itachi begged her to let him do it alone. He didn't want her to reawaken her demons, the demons she spent so long trying to suppress. However, he was so happy and so guilty when she refused to let him do it alone. He would be with her but she had to kill the ones who adopted her, who gave her a family after she lost hers all those years ago.

 **Do you remember the time we grieved for my clan?**

They had no one but themselves and that was plenty for him. He cried and screamed in her arms and although she were grieving too, she held him close to her and wept silent tears. She ran her hands through his hair until he fell asleep, tired from grieving. Until the next day did he realized she stayed up the whole night to watch over him.

 **Do you remember when we joined the Akatsuki?**

They were paired with Kisame and her first words to him were "Did your mom sleep with a shark, fish boy?" He lunged at her but she stopped him with a poisoned senbon needle. Itachi was happy that she weren't hurt but angry when he realized Kisame thought she were cute.

Chiyuki got along so well with Sasori and Zetsu that he got jealous. He couldn't help himself as the ugly monster called jealousy raised its head.

 **Do you remember the time I almost lost you?**

Orochimaru tried to steal Itachi's body in order to gain the sharingan. He knew Chiyuki would protect him to her last breath so he had his subordinates attack her so she wouldn't interfere with his plans. She was in critical condition for 3 days and he never left her bedside once.

 **Do you remember the time we recruited Deidara?**

Itachi made Chiyuki stay back while he fought Deidara. He remember her being furious because she had always believed that she had to protect him. He hated that thinking of hers.

 **Do you remember when I told you my plans for Sasuke?**

Itachi was so nervous and though that Chiyuki would be angry. Instead, she smiled and told him that she would support him no matter what he did or wanted to do. He was surprised and happy at the same time.

 **Do you remember when I told you about my disease?**

Chiyuki tried to block out Itachi's voice with the naïve hope that as long as she didn't hear it, it wouldn't be real. But in the end, she accepted it and tried her best to find a cure. She stayed up night after night in the wild hopes that she would be able to find a cure.

 **Do you remember when you told me about your disease?**

Chiyuki's immune system was weak from the lack of rest and the disease was eating her from inside out. It hurt Itachi so much to see her get weaker and weaker. The others, even Deidara (although he would never admit it), was hurting too. She knew her condition would get worse yet she still stayed up all night. He tried to stop her but she would always say she were looking for a cure.

 **Do you remember the day you died?**

It came so fast that Itachi was stunned. It seemed like only yesterday when his father brought Chiyuki to his house. If he thought the death of his clan was rated 10 in terms of pain, her death would be rated as 20. He wanted to kill himself but the thought of Sasuke kept him going. What hurt him the most was that the cure she was trying to find was not hers but his. For months after her death, he would still turned around to say something to her only to realize anew that she was gone.

 **Do you know how much I hate myself?**

Itachi keep telling himself that if he didn't exist, Chiyuki would be able to live her life in peace. She would probably marry a cute ninja, have a couple of children and grow old with him by her side. Or maybe she would die defending Konoha instead of dying as a traitor. He can almost hear her yelling at him for being an idiot.

 **Do you know I love you?**

Itachi never said these three words and eight words to Chiyuki before. He regrets not letting her know that. He was a coward and told himself 'I will tell her later' until it was too late. He hated the earth, this living hell, which took everything from him yet left him alive but she were different, she loved the world no matter what happened. In his eyes, the world is ugly yet when he saw the world through her eyes, the world was beautiful. He would tell her he love her every minute if he could.

 **Do you know the first thing Sasuke asked was where you were?**

When Itachi told him Chiyuki was dead, he was furious at him. He though that Itachi had killed her and in the end, he was right. Indirectly or not, he's the reason she is no longer on this earth.

 **Do you remember your favorite saying?**

'Everything that happens is either a blessing or a lesson.' Chiyuki held these words in her heart all her life. Itachi tried so hard to hold these words to his heart, to help her live the life she couldn't live yet he would fail from time to time. 'But tell me, how is the Uchiha massacre and your death a lesson or a blessing?'

 **I'm finally get to see you again.**

'I'm sorry that I didn't live the life I knew you wanted me to live. You shorten your life just so I could live longer. I hope you would forgive me for my crime. Maybe we would be able to meet each other and live peacefully in our next life if recantation is true.'


End file.
